The increased use of polymeric compositions, such as polylefins, in many and diverse applications or products, and the combustibility of such polymeric materials, has greatly stimulated the investigation of flame-proofing measures for polymeric compositions. Moreover, the high costs of fire damage in lives and property, and the imposition of increasingly stringent safety regulations, have recently significantly intensified the pursuit of more effective or practical means of controlling or inhibiting combustion and the propagation thereof in many products and materials.
Notwithstanding prior developments of a great number of flame-proofing measures or additives resulting from this expanding effort, there remains a continuing need for improvements to meet current or new requirements in this area.